The Girl in The Forest
by weirdanimecat
Summary: Sasuke, while on his adventures after leaving konaha, runs into a girl that takes him away from everything he though was right. This is my first story so please ignore mistakes in content, i havent watched in forever!  Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

The Girl In The Forest

Authors notes in the story = ( )

_Sasuke's thoughts _

Spoken Words = ""

**Okay on with the story**

Uchiha Sasuke was walking through the forest trying to get some time away from his annoying team made of Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu. Karin being completely obsessed with him like every other girl he met annoyed him the most. Jugo also wouldn't leave him alone and always had mood swings or crazy fits. And Suigetsu, well he just had the most malicious sense of humor and could get even more violent than Sasuke himself at times.

So there he was sitting in the forest when he hears an ear splitting scream.

He stands up looking in the direction it came from when all of the sudden he goes flying as something small and soft crashes into him. He slams hard against a tree cradling the thing in his arms, until he notices the thing is the person. A girl, in fact, around his age (lets just say 18) with bright purple hair with dark blue streaks.

She looked up at him slowly in fear and was going to scream but Sasuke clamped his hand, hard down on her mouth. He speaks as gently as possible for an Uchiha to the girl.

"I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth, you can't scream but you have to tell me what you're running from." He waits for her to nod and slowly removes his hand.

The mysterious girl spoke fast and quietly. "These men from my village are chasing me, saying they're going to do horrible things to me." Her eyes flash blue and gray, the eyes of the rinnengan.

Sasuke gasps and the girl looks up surprised and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Your eyes….you have the rinnengan….how?" Sasuke is thoroughly confused by the girl.

"Yeah, so what if I do," the girl said now sounding indignant. "Every one in my village has it."

Sasuke, now thinking he's insane or dreaming slaps himself in the face. And after doing this, the girl also thinking he is insane and was ready to escape. However, Sasuke stops her by speaking.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say your WHOLE village has it?" Sasuke practically screams.

The girl started to speak, "Yes and-" but was cut short by hollers from about a mile away.

"Oh no! That's them. And yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking. Stop them with the rinnengan, but I can't, they have it too and they are more powerful then me." The rinnengan user says as she hides behind Sasuke.

"Where are you, little girl?" "We just wanna have some fun." "Come on girly, let's play some games!" There were three different voices coming from just outside the clearing that Sasuke and the mystery girl were.

The three large figures emerge from the bushes with looks on there faces hoping for a good time.

The last thing they would see would be a boy with red sharingan eyes.

Their bodies lay still, and even though Sasuke is the cause, he is confused at how easily they were brought down.

"I thought you said they had the rinnengan, too?"

"They do, but theirs isn't strong because they were never trained and I couldn't defeat them because I just got mine." The mystery girl explained clearing up most of the questions in the Uchiha's head.

He turned to the girl slowly, "My name's Uchiha Sasuke. And just what might your name be?"

The purple haired girl chuckled. "Well, Uchiha Sasuke, my name's Kira Hazuki." Sasuke, now knowing the girl's name, was silent, yet still had some questions.

"You said that your whole village had the rinnengan." She nods. "Well, what's the name of your village?"

Hazuki hesitates wondering if she can trust him with more information about her village, but since he saved her she decides it okay. "My village is called the Village Hidden by the Mask. It's just a few miles away."

Sasuke, being satisfied with these answers, is about to walk away but then another question pops into his head. "Wait, Hazuki. What are you doing out here in the first place?"

Hazuki looked up at Sasuke sheepishly. "Ummm….well you see, I kinda got pissed off at my parents and told them I could take care of myself because they won't stop treating me like a baby and sending the most elite ninja in the village, well other then themselves of course, with me wherever I go. And well I sorta left and now have nowhere to go." She had been talking fast and excitedly but when she got to the end of her speech she got quiet and nervous.

Sasuke felt bad for the girl, but at the same time envious that she had family that actually cared. "Well, Hazuki be thankful that you actually have parents... My brother killed my whole clan except for me."

As Hazuki was trying to absorb what he had just said, Sasuke was taking the time to look her over. She had bright purple eyes, almost as bright as her hair and pale, creamy skin. Her lips looked soft and pink…_and very kissable-WAIT! What was he thinking! He just met this girl and when did he ever think about anyone like that? Whatever, maybe Jugo and his crazy fits were rubbing off on him._

He shook that off and continued looking at Hazuki. She had black ninja shoes on and had on a pair of black short shorts under a short white skirt. She also had on a green vest (not like the jonin jacket) with a mesh see through shirt underneath. The vest had a zipper going up the side and was half way zipped.

A thought ran through Sasuke's head. _If that vest wasn't zipped you could see everything. _Sasuke had to look away from Hazuki for a second to hide his blush. (Yeah, I know an Uchiha blushing! Lolz!) _I really am going insane! _Sasuke got over his fit of "insanity" and looked back at Hazuki.

She had her ninja headband around her neck. Sasuke was confused by the imprint on the metal plate. It was a silhouette of mans face with four fans around it looking like tweaked versions of an Uchiha fan. He decided he would ask about it later when he looked up to see an angry expression on Hazuki's face.

She looked ready to burst. "**Were you just staring at my boobs?" **Sasuke gave a confused face looked back to where he was looking and realized that just below her headband was, indeed, her breasts.

"What-No, no, no! I was looking at your headband-" Hazuki cut him off. "Yeah, right! You pervert!" And with that she crossed her arms and turned away from Sasuke but gave no sign of leaving.

Sasuke knew there was no use arguing, so he chose to apologize. (He'd never really apologized but for the sake of the story just go with it.) "Look Hazuki, I'm sorry…How 'bout you come back to my camp with me and you can stay with me and my friends." He gave this offer because Hazuki….she honestly confused and interested him.

Hazuki turned around quickly with a big smile on her face and talked in an excited tone. "Thank you!" And with that, Sasuke realized he'd just been tricked into having another companion on his mission. _It's like she planed it the whole time!_ (This isn't foreshadowing so don't get any ideas :P)


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl In The Forest

Authors notes in the story = ( )

_Sasuke's thoughts _

Spoken Words = ""

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke... meh

**Okay on with the story**

Chapter 2

Sasuke was being quiet as the pair walked through the forest, as was Hazuki but her head was full of thoughts. _**Ha, I get a place to stay! **_She thought this in a sing-song tone and was excited that she would be staying with this awesomely handsome guy. _**I just hope his friends are as cute as him! **_

Boy, would she be disappointed….

As they walked up to the campsite or should I say four gutsu made STONE CABINS (it would be amazing if we could actually do this) around a rather large fire, Hazuki's face fell but at the same time filled with wonder.

The camp was amazing and huge, but Sasuke's friends were less then excitable. Sitting around the fire were three people, a very nasty girl with red hair and ugly glasses. To her left was a man with orange hair and across from them was another man who had silvery blue hair. They, including Sasuke, looked like an odd bunch. The three people sitting around the camp gave Hazuki weird looks.

Sasuke spoke up first, "Umm…guys this is Hazuki. Hazuki this is Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu." He pointed to the red haired girl then the orange haired boy and lastly the silvery blue haired one. _**Well that's a disappointment…I guess I'll have to deal, it's a place to live. **_Hazuki didn't think she would like Karin much because she was giving her the rudest of glares. Hazuki decided to see what Karin had against a girl she had _just_ met.

"What's your problem, bitch?" asked Hazuki returning Karin's glare. The rest of the group was taken aback. How could she tell that Karin was a bitch at first sight….oh, well I guess it _was_ pretty obvious.

Karin looked ready to kill Hazuki but it wouldn't be that easy and Sasuke wasn't going to tell her about the rinnengan anytime soon. He wanted to see a cat fight and even though everyone said he was gay, he was far from it.

He was staring in anticipation at the two girls and Hazuki saw out of the corner of her eye. She could see the excitement in his previously emotionless eyes_**. He probably wants a girl fight so he can get off...well he isn't getting one. **_At that moment Hazuki took a step back from Karin. "I'm not gonna fight you, Karin…and it's because of Sasuke's obvious excitement at the thought of a girl-fight."

She, and everyone else, turned toward Sasuke who had an uncomfortable look on his face which was unusual for the Uchiha. He gave a, "Hn" as if saying that was ridiculous but it sounded strained.

Jugo and Suigetsu looked at each other and started to laugh their heads off. That is until they caught the look on Sasuke's face and they slowly got up and backed away into their cabins. When Hazuki saw them back into their small cabins she realized something.

"Hey Sasuke, where am I going to sleep? There are only 4 cabins and I'm assuming that there's only one room with maybe a bathroom in each cabin and there's no way in hell I'm sharing a cabin with Karin."

Hazuki was right. There was only one room with a bathroom in each cabin but there was also no more room for another cabin and no one had the Chakra to clear the trees.

Sasuke had a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmmm, I guess you could camp out here. By the fire." Hazuki was about to start screaming at him but he stopped her. "Or you could share my cabin." Hazuki didn't like this idea very much, she barley knew him, but there were there upsides to it. Not staying out in the cold, annoying Karin because she was obviously obsessed with Sasuke, and sleeping in the same room with this gorgeous, mysterious, guy!

"Fine it's better than sleeping out here in the cold." Sasuke was a little surprised, but then walked up to Hazuki, took her by the arm and led her to his cabin, leaving a fuming Karin to stomp away to her cabin.

As Hazuki stepped inside she was amazed. It looked so small from the outside but it was actually pretty big. It had small front room with a kitchen, probably the only kitchen in the camp since this one was the biggest cabin.

There were two doors on each side of the kitchen, one going to the bathroom and one to the bedroom, both the same size and half the kitchen each.

Hazuki peaked into the bedroom and blushed. There was only a small bed barley big enough for one person to stretch out on. There was also a pile of bags along with some clothes set out for the next day. Hazuki didn't feel Sasuke come up behind her but she did feel his arms wrapping around her waste.

She was about to turn around and hit him but his arms tightened and he whispered in her ear. "Sorry about the mess we usually don't stay in one place for long but… I don't think I'll mind being here if your sharing _that_ bed with me."

She turned bright red and tried to get away but Sasuke just tightened his grip more. Hazuki felt his breath ghost over her neck and shoulder, and then his hot mouth on her pulse. She let her head fall to the side in bliss but then came crashing back to earth when she heard Sasuke chuckle. She turned around when he loosened his arms. She was ready to slap him but then he crushed her body against his.

Hazuki was surprised and all her breath was gone at being even closer to the Uchiha. Her head was tilted up so she was facing him and her hands were on his shoulders. Sasuke's head inched closer and closer to hers and she was trying to stand on her tip toes to get closer but she couldn't move because of the sharingan users steal grip. She started to squirm trying to get closer but the more she squirmed the slower he moved so she ended up just looking up at him with a pout on her lips. His onyx eyes stared down at her as he moved at unbearably slow pace toward her with his smugly smirked lips.

Sasuke placed a small but passionate kiss on Hazuki's lips. He then released her and walked around her into the bedroom.

Hazuki was left in the door way with her head still tilted upward and very confused. Then she turned around with her fists clenched and stomped toward Sasuke in way that reminded him of Sakura.

"How dare you kiss me and..and then just walk away!" Hazuki was furious and was ready to start screaming profanities at him but then he spoke.

"What's wrong Hazuki….do you want me to kiss you more or do you want…more?" he left the question open suggestively and Hazuki was very flustered.

Sasuke stepped closer to her and she froze, her anger melting away. He grabbed her wrists and started to bring them above her head when Hazuki snapped out of her dream-like state.

She kneed him hard in an unspeakable place. Sasuke didn't think she would do it, so he was completely taken by surprised. Sasuke dropped her hands and fell to the floor in pain, just as Jugo and Suigetsu walked into the room. They see Sasuke on the floor rolling in agony, which they had never seen before, and Hazuki looking triumphant and smug.

Jugo and Suigetsu looked at each other, then back to Sasuke, then back to each other, and burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard that THEY were rolling on the floor while Sasuke was still writhing in agony.

Hazuki looked around the room at the three boys on the floor. _**What have I gotten myself into?**_

With the boys off the floor and Jugo and Suigetsu in their cabins, Hazuki was ready to go to sleep.

She trudged over to the bed and flopped onto it, not realizing Sasuke was there. Hazuki heard a loud "ouff" and scrambled to the end of the bed. She pulled known the covers to see Sasuke with the blanket imprint on his face.

They sat there watching each other; Sasuke with a look of death on his face along with his trade mark glare but Hazuki…Hazuki was trying to hold in her laughter.

It was like she was immune to the Sasuke glare. And Sasuke realized that when she fell backward off the bed as her bubbly giggles found his ears.

He got up off the bed and stared down at her, waiting, until she stopped laughing to give her a hand up.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to jump on you. Please don't be mad." Hazuki pleaded. He turned away feigning anger while a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Alright Hazuki, I won't be mad." He turned around. "As long as we can cuddle tonight…" Hazuki raised an eyebrow and then stomped back over to the bed while muttering under her breath about how she was going to kill him in his sleep or at least castrate him.

Sasuke laughed and followed Hazuki to the bed.

* * *

this is only the second part of my story and there will be many more to come! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
